


The image you have of the world

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lapis Lazuli Homeworld Diplomat, POV Second Person, Short, officially anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A one off, what if, where Lapis isn't at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and instead comes as a "Diplomat" from Homeworld





	The image you have of the world

**Author's Note:**

> "You live in the image you have of the world. Every one of us lives in a different world, with different space and different time."  
> Alejandro Jodorowsky

In another world, your trip to earth doesn't happen until much later. You lived in Homeworld, lived through the war, and into this new world. 

You are not a leader, you are much more suited to the shadows. You don't take orders either. Officially, you are a diplomat. Unofficially, your talents are wasted on diplomacy. 

You go to earth, after a Peridot reports some interesting findings. Weather the planet could be salvaged for other plans, it is your decisions now that will decide. 

A Jasper, one you recognize as a war veteran, tails you the moment you land. You need no bodyguard, but don't wave her away. 

You follow Peridot to the cluster, anticipating. Of what, you don't know yet, but something tells you this mission will be anything but straightforward.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always sort of thought of Lapis being a lot higher ranked, then most of the other Gems, and so, not used to being bossed around. Her Gemstone was a sign of high rank in History, the most expensive colour in paint, and is made of Azurite. She also seems to have quite a bit of power and control, and there don't seem to be any others like her, meaning she could have been a pretty valuable asset, particularly if shes the last one now.


End file.
